


Sleepover

by thebriesknees



Category: MCU, Marvel, Spider-Man - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Marvel - Freeform, Peter Parker - Freeform, Spider-Man - Freeform, tom holland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebriesknees/pseuds/thebriesknees





	Sleepover

Being friends with Peter Parker was not easy - you and Ned knew firsthand - but that doesn’t mean things aren’t interesting. Like that one time, you had to help cut Peter out of his own mess of web when his web-shooter exploded while he was working on it. Or when Ned had to lend him his sweatpants for the night because he accidentally ripped the pants of his suit. Looks like tonight was going to be one of those interesting nights.

Peter grunted as he hauled himself through your bedroom window and onto your carpeted floor. “Thanks for letting me in.” He said, affectionately tousling your hair. You pushed his hand away, “What are you doing here? If my parents find out I have a  _boy_  in my room at this time of night-” You tossed your arms into the air, exasperated.

“Relax, (Y/N)!” He hushed, taking a seat on your bed and pulling his mask off. “I strayed a little too far trying to keep bad guys out of the city, so I figured I would crash here for the night.” He finished with a shrug and you swore you almost hit him upside the head. “Oh, you figured, huh? What makes you think I won’t kick you out and let you take the bus home? Seriously, Peter, if my parents even catch a whiff of whatever kind of Axe spray you have on… they’ll freak!”

Peter let out a sigh, “Because you  _won’t_. I know you, (Y/N).” The boldness in his statement surprised you. “I know it’s rude to show up unannounced like this, and I’m sorry, but you were closer than Ned and I don’t think I have enough juice to get home.”

Peter did look exhausted. His weary eyes and slumped shoulders were obvious. You felt a pang of guilt for going off on him right away. And you didn’t even think about the possibility that his web fluid was low.

“Alright, fine. But if my parents find out, I swear-”

“I’ll be gone by morning, I promise!”

He seemed to have brightened up after you had agreed to let him stay. Peter stands up from the bed and flattens his palms against his chest. “Do you, uh, have anything for me to wear?”

You smile sweetly at him, an idea popping into your head. “Of course I do.”

* * *

“Not really what I had in mind, but I guess I deserve it.” Peter, said, tugging at the hem of your Jonas Brothers t-shirt that he now dons.

“I think it goes well with your puppy pajama pants.” You giggle. Your clothes were a bit too tight for him, but he didn’t seem to mind. “It’s definitely a look.” He smiled as he walked over to you by the bed. “What are you doing?”

“Making a pillow barrier. I don’t want you getting handsy in the middle of the night.” You said as you stacked another pillow in the middle of the bed.

“That’s not a barrier, (Y/N), that’s a wall.” He pulled back the covers on his side of the bed and got in. “It’s not like I have the plague, you know.”

“Just making sure.” You shoot him a playful smile and slip under the covers on your side.

You’ve never had a boy in your room before, let alone your bed. The weird thing was you didn’t even feel uneasy about it. Maybe because it was Peter. Sweet, kind, caring, cute Peter… the same Peter you’ve had a crush on even before you became friends. You reached over your nightstand to turn off your bedside lamp, trying to ignore how rapidly your heart was beating.

The two of you laid in silence for a while, your eyes adjusting to the dark.

You felt the bed move when Peter turned over. You silently hoped that he wasn’t a rowdy sleeper. “Hey (Y/N)?” His voice was muffled from the pillows that separated you.

“Yes, Peter?”

“Are the pillows really necessary?”

“Yes, Peter.”

“What if I want to talk to you?”

“You are talking to me.”

“What if I want to see you while I’m talking to you?”

“What if I want to sleep?”

“We both know you don’t want to sleep.”

“You’re annoying.”

“Only because you know I’m right.”

He sat up and looked over the pile of pillows and down at you. “What do you say?”

With a groan, you gave in and helped in toss the pillows off the bed. “You’re insufferable, you know that?” You told him blandly.

“Guess you should have made me take the bus home.” He grinned and quickly dodged a pillow you had thrown at him. “Remind me to do that next time.”

There was a small pause before the both of you burst out laughing. “Shhh,” you hushed between giggles, “my parents!” Peter covered his mouth with his hand, his shoulders still shaking with laughter.

The two of you finally calmed down enough to lay back down in bed. You looked over to see Peter smiling at you, propping himself up on his elbow.

‘What are you looking at?”

“You.”

“Why?”

“Because…” His expression changed as he stopped himself from continuing. He pressed his lips together, his eyebrows furrowed.

“You can tell me anything, you know.” You said softly, scooting closer to him. Your noses were barely touching.

“I know.”

“Then tell me what’s on your mind.”

“You.” He answered without skipping a beat. Before you could even begin to think of what to say, his lips were on yours.

The kiss was soft and gentle and it sent your heart soaring, but it was over just quickly. He pulled away to see your expression, his cheeks burning red. “I’m sor-”

You didn’t let him finish. You placed your hand on the back of his head and pulled him down to kiss you again. This time, Peter wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you even closer.

When the two of you broke away, you swore you couldn’t be any happier than you were in that moment.

Nothing else was said the rest of the night, but you were both okay with that. You fell asleep in Peter’s arms, totally, unapologetically happy.

* * *

The sun was barely up when you opened your eyes to find your bed empty. You knew he had to leave early, but you felt a wave of sadness wash over you.

You sighed and buried your face in your pillow but sat back up again when you felt something foreign on your forehead. You reached up and pulled off a sticky note.

_Best. Night. Ever._

_Thank you, (Y/N)._

_\- Peter_

_P.S. you are a real-life sleeping beauty._

You read the note over and over again, your smile getting bigger with each reread.

Sure, being friends with Peter Parker was not easy, and you’re pretty sure being more than friends is even harder, but you couldn’t wait to see him again.


End file.
